Personal computers have evolved over time to accept various kinds of input. Video input via a camera is one such type of input that is becoming popular among users, such as for live video communication with another user. For example, with a reasonably high-bandwidth connection to the Internet and using a video camera connected to their personal computer, sometimes referred to as a webcam, users can hold Internet video conferences and make other video and voice calls over internet protocol (IP).
One of the difficulties with computer video cameras is making the video over IP experience seem natural. For example, variable frame rate and variable image size in conjunction with compression and other techniques help in reducing delay, jitter and other problems that otherwise make such communications seem unnatural.
Sometimes, however, the problems with providing a natural-looking presentation are not solely with the communications technology, but rather are with the way that the participants act or appear while on camera. For example, although it is understood by the participants that video calls are not necessarily like being in-person, users familiar with viewing live presentations and television productions in general expect a video communication to resemble something that is somewhat professionally produced. Cameras panning to nothing in particular, users looking distracted while on camera, and so forth, make the video experience less than it can be for users. Any improvement in the way that users present video to recipients to make the experience more natural for participants is thus desirable.